


Swap

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai and Aomine knew their roles outside of bed.</p><p>However, in bed, they turn completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sakurai roughly slams his tongue in Aomine's mouth as he pushes the male on the lockers. He doesn't care if he accidentally bit Aomine's bottom lip- he  bites it harder, slowly moving his mouth to Aomine's neck. The vanishing mark appears again.

"How the... ugh..." Aomine begins to speak, but Sakurai cuts him off by kissing him again. "Hell am I supposed to cover this, Ryou?"

"F-Find a way," Sakurai kisses his neck again, undressing his shirt.

A shiver runs down Aomine's back.

Again, Sakurai presses his lips on the perfectly tan skin, this time on his left shoulder. "Ryou..."

Aomine wants to do something- but he isn't allowed to. Sakurai would hold his wrist too tightly, bite where ever the hell he wanted to- push him down onthe bench.

Like now.

Sakurai doesn't waste time. He unzips Aomine's pants and boxers. The naked Aomine is hard. Cold. Desperate. 

His hand grips Aomine's cock and begins to pump. Aomine squirms. He grips his own hair and bites his lips. 

He doesn't care if Sakurai is sitting on his bare thighs, legs placed on the floor- because his two hands are moving up and down on his cock, making him shout, "H-Harder! Faster, Ryou! A-Aaaaah!!" He trembles.

"Shh," Sakurai only says as he touches the tip of his cock, taking some of the liquid that burst out into his fingers, crawling towards Aomine's mouth.

Sakurai doesn't want to wipe, he makes Aomine do all the work by shoving almost all of his fingers in.

Aomine is lost throughout the process. Sakurai was _fucking_ him. Ruthlessly, almost. He gags- Sakurai pushes his fingers deeper.

It's totally different from Aomine's way of fucking Sakurai. 


	2. Chapter 2

One would imagine Aomine pumping hard into his partner. "Shut the fuck up," he growls and slaps their ass.

It was quite different. 

"May I?" He looks into Sakurai's eyes. 

"Y-yes," Sakurai replies. He rests his head on the bed as Aomine begins to suck his cock, bobbing up and down. "A-ah, Aomine-" 

Yes, one would imagine Aomine pushing Sakurai's head down on his cock, "Suck it." He'd growl.

But no. Aomine wanted to hear Sakurai's cry of pleasure- he wanted to feel like he was the only one who could make Sakurai feel like that. 

He carefully turns Sakurai around. "Tell me if it hurts..." and he carefully, gently, thrusts into Sakurai. 

He kisses Sakurai's shoulder, dancing into his ass faster but sweeter. 

It was a weird personality swap.


End file.
